


Araphen

by hecc



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Jaffar is mentioned briefly, Other, Sticks mostly with canon, with a few headcanons thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecc/pseuds/hecc
Summary: This was supposed to be part of something longer, but I like this part as it is. Raigh's first memory, and the only one he has of Nino. Told from Raigh's point of view.





	Araphen

“He wouldn’t have disappeared like that, Lucius. I know it.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“He told me he would never leave my s-side…” Her voice cracks. “Something must have h-happened to Jaffar. It's been weeks since he told me he was going to the market. I don't know. Maybe he left me to protect me, but... I just have a terrible feeling.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to look for him.”  
“Nino, are you mad? You have no idea where he is - _if_ he is. The bounty hunters could have found him already, and there's a bounty on you, too. It’s dangerous to go by yourself, what with the state of the world right now. And you have two little boys to raise!”  
“Have you forgotten what I’ve already lived through, Lucius? I watched my mother die, grew up with that horrible Sonia, and fought in that war.”  
“So, you would make your sons suffer the same fate.”  
“They aren’t old enough to fight, you’re a much nicer person than Sonia, and I’m coming back alive. With Jaffar. I know he's out there somewhere... I can feel it. I just need you to look after my sons until I do, okay?”  
“Nino…”  
“I don't want to leave them, either, but I trust you to take care of them for me. I’ll be back for them. I promise.”  
He sighs. “Then I promise to ensure that no harm comes to your twins.”  
“Thank you, Lucius.” She turns to my brother and I. “I’m leaving for a little while to go find Daddy, okay? I promise I’ll be back.”  
“Mama, don’t leave!” My brother tugs on her skirt and starts to cry. “No, Mama! No!”  
“Oh, Lugh…” She kneels next to him and hands him her Elfire tome. “Here, keep this with you. That way, you’ll have something to remind you of me while I’m gone, okay?”  
“Mama!!” He drops the tome and grabs onto her leg. “Mama, stay!” I realize that I am crying, too.  
“Raigh, here.” My mother takes off her purple cape and wraps it around my shoulders. “You always loved playing with this, right? Have this.”  
“Mommy… why?”  
“I have to find Daddy. I’ll bring him back with me. I promise.” She kisses me on the forehead and then does the same to my brother. “I love you both so much. And I’ll be back to get you someday. I promise.”  
Then my mother starts to walk away, and she's crying her final thank-yous and goodbyes, and she moves farther and farther from the orphanage until I can’t see her anymore, and it’s a blur of crying, kicking, and screaming as Lucius drags my brother and I inside.  
And then I wake up.  
She never came back. She was never heard from again. It's almost like she never existed. But nine years later, I still have that nightmare of a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanons that inspired this:  
> -Lucius runs the orphanage in which Raigh, Lugh and Chad are raised  
> -Nino gives her children mementos of her because she actually has no faith that she will make it back to them  
> -Lugh's fire affinity/anima weapon ability is because of Nino  
> -Raigh wore Nino's purple cape until it was barely recognizable as fabric, at which point Lucius bought him the one you see in his official art (and Lugh the yellow one bc Lugh wants to be cool like Raigh)


End file.
